covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
National Intelligence Coordinating Agency
The National Intelligence Coordinating Agency (NICA) ( ) (PSPK) is the primary intelligence gathering and analysis arm of the Philippine government, in charge of carrying out overt, covert, and clandestine intelligence programs. Its motto is: Ang Karunungan ay Kaligtasan (translated: "Knowledge is Safety"). Presently, NICA is in close coordination with the CIA, Mossad, Secret Intelligence Service and intelligence services of ASEAN countries to counter the threat of terrorism. The agency is led by a Director-General and is assisted by a Deputy Director-General. The former reports directly to the President.PROVIDING FOR THE CREATION OF THE NATIONAL INTELLIGENCE COORDINATING AGENCY. Retrieved on July 24, 2007 Its present headquarters are located in Quezon City.Intelligence Agency Pelted with Tomatoes. Retrieved on July 24, 2007. Trifonio Salazar is the current director general of NICA The NICA has a National Intelligence Board that serves as an advisory board to the Director-General before he would submit his findings to the President relating to national security matters affecting the Philippines.History of NICA. From Internet Archive. Retrieved on December 27, 2007. History Founded in 1949, it was created by President Elpidio Quirino under the authority of Executive Order 235 with further powers relating to intelligence work added by a commission of the Government Survey and Reorganization Commission in 1954. It was abolished on September 16, 1972 by President Ferdinand Marcos under Presidential Decree 51 and replaced by the National Intelligence and Security Authority (NISA) headed by General Fabian Ver. The agency was primarily used to track down and eliminate anti-Marcos opponents before President Marcos was forced into exile. During his reign, it was one of main government organizations accused of human rights abuses.Compartive Criminology - Asia: Philippines. Retrieved on July 24, 2007 After the 1st EDSA Revolution, it was renamed the National Intelligence Coordinating Agency in 1987, replacing the NISA and was merged with the Civil Intelligence and Security Agency when the Philippine Constitution was revamped, where it refocused its priorities in tackling the communist movement. Their work has resulted in their weakening in the late 1990s.Comparative Criminology - Asia: Philippines. Retrieved on July 24, 2007 In 1990, the Philippine's National Security Advisor was given responsibility to oversee management and control of the agency as to be responsive to the needs of the president and the National Security Council. Current Tasks Executive Order Number 492, issued on February 1, 2006, orders the NICA to activate the National Maritime Aerial Reconnaissance and Surveillance Center or NMARSC. The NMARSC shall serve as the primary IMINT provider for the Philippine intelligence community. Under the supervision and oversight of the National Security Adviser, the NICA-directed NMARSC will operate unmanned aerial vehicles or UAVs to cater to the imagery intelligence demands of various government agencies. NICA agents were also responsible for the arrest of several Abu Sayyaf members, including Al Qaeda-linked bomber Abdulmukim Edris as well as the imprisonment of the Maguindanao massacre mastermind, Andal Ampatuan.Philippines arrests al Qaeda-linked bomber. Retrieved on July 24, 2007. The NICA is also active in the Philippines' Anti-Terrorism Council, established recently, in order to set guidelines in passing a proposed Anti-Terrorism Law,Ready To Implement Anti-Terror Law. Retrieved on July 24, 2007. known as the Human Security Act signed by President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo on February 8, 2007.Why Arroyo needs anti-terror law. Retrieved on November 28, 2007. In 2005, it started activation of two directorates involving economic intelligence and counterintelligence.Intel agencies invoke broader national security concerns to justify budget. Retrieved on November 24, 2008. NICA liaison officers are official part of the Philippine diplomatic missions in major cities and key consular sites. Organization * Office of the Director-General - Led by Director-General * Directorate of Operations - Led by Assistant Director-General for Operations * Directorate of Production - Led by the Assistant Director-General for Production * Directorate of Administration - Led by the Assistant Director-General for Administration * Management and Planning Office * Office of the Comptroller * Various Field Stations Known Director Generals * Fabian Ver, accused by various human rights groups of using the NISA as an anti-Marcos watchdog as well as the "secret police" of the regime supported by the military and the police elements to crush the subversive elements at that time. * Alfredo Filler, retired as Vice Chief of Armed Forces of the Philippines after serving as director.List of foreign participants. Retrieved on July 24, 2007. Col Vicente S. Yumul- in 1986 took over as Director-General of NICA after Gen Fabian Ver was ousted when Cory Aquino became President. References Category:Politics of the Philippines Category:Philippine intelligence agencies Category:Government of the Philippines ceb:Nasodnong Ahensiya alang sa Koordinasyon sa Paniktik es:Agencia de Coordinación de Inteligencia Nacional fr:National Intelligence Coordinating Agency he:הסוכנות לתיאום ביון לאומי (הפיליפינים) zh:菲律賓國家情報調節局